


生死疲劳

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Control Issues, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 绝地安×西斯王，非ABO生子欧比旺将安纳金囚禁在自己身边。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全程狗血高虐身心，互相折磨，圾味浓郁，除了雷什么都没有。ppt非西斯，所有背景与原作出入很大，勿究。

_这双手刚杀了谁，和谁又牵手。_

安纳金从睡梦中转醒时，习惯性地将头偏向右侧。

他活动身体的轻微动作没有吵醒熟睡的欧比旺。从怀孕第五个月开始，西斯不再时刻像一只惊弓之鸟，因为一点响动而在夜里惊醒数次。这对他们来说都是一种解脱，以往每逢欧比旺满身冷汗地挨过来抱住他，安纳金总要一遍又一遍地提醒自己，某种程度上说，是他的一念之差让自己陷入一场并不公平的——交易。他会一面在心里用着如此冷酷的词汇，一面口吻柔软地承诺永远不再离开，黑暗中欧比旺看不清他脸上的表情，不知道那其中并无眷恋。

安纳金借着窗帘透出的微弱光亮凝视着欧比旺的侧脸，在某种假相的驱使下，他将身体悄悄地靠过去，再次闭上眼睛，就像刚成为学徒时那样，假装身边还是他的绝地师父。

现在欧比旺懒得每天修剪胡子，它们像春生的草绒一样再次覆盖起他光洁的下巴，逐渐与过去的样子重叠。白天，当欧比旺凑近来撞痛他的嘴唇，他还是会想起胡须下那对唇齿的主人曾经怎样对他微笑，怎样亲密地陪伴他度过了十几载春秋，将近五分之一的人生，他爱他胜过任何人。

而后，他爱的欧比旺死在了旧共和国之末的某个杀人夜。因为一个弥天大谎。

安纳金艰难地握着手中的光剑，他的一部分还被困在绝地武士的理智和冷静中并未允许离开，而另一部分则在胸膛疯狂地咆哮尖叫，任由他的心如坠岩火，烧成灰烬。他绕过满地红衣卫兵的尸体，看到议长办公室巨大的弧面落地窗整块碎裂，外面科洛桑的夜空从未如此黑暗，猎猎的风从窗洞灌进来，卷起袍角如同渡鸦的翅膀振翅欲飞。他不可置信地望着欧比旺金黄色的眼瞳，和他手中那柄陌生的武器。

在他赶到的时候，那柄血红的光剑已经刺穿了议长的胸膛。他曾经的朋友、信任的长辈，与欧比旺共同组成了他人生天平的两端——帕尔帕庭无声地张大了嘴，倒下时望着他的方向，双眼圆睁，未曾褪去惊恐。

**是你教导我如何成为一名绝地武士，你是我最爱的师父。**

安纳金发现自己无法说出一个字，汹涌的热意已经漫上眼眶。

他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。他骗你。

一千片碎屑同时尖叫，在喉咙间左突右冲，堵住了他悲恸的喊声。

在那一刻，安纳金不顾一切地跃身上前，挥起光剑向如今的西斯尊主砍去，他的理智已经付之一炬。只剩唯一一个确定的可悲的真相：在他心中，这场战斗并非是为取欧比旺的性命，只是为了一个答案。

剑刃相交，电光迸溅，他们相同的一招一式，曾经在训练室内对练了上千小时，没有人比他们更了解彼此——可现在安纳金觉得自己从未了解过他。

当他们的剑锋朝向敌人，肯诺比和天行者是银河中独一无二的一对传奇，那当他们的光剑朝向对方的时候呢？在此之前，安纳金笃信他一辈子都不会和欧比旺刀剑相向。

在此之前，安纳金不会预料到接下来的日日夜夜间，他将会拼命地挣扎，拼命地想遗忘曾经拥有过的所有美好的经历，像一个蛮不讲理的暴徒奔走在博物馆中，砸毁一切——某个视线交汇的时刻，一声低语或是轻笑——将自己从不对等的情感中解放出来，如同蛇蜕。

然而即便他想要装作若无其事，事到头来，他仍然记得：在塔图因的飞船上惊魂未定之际第一次见到欧比旺，他年轻俊秀，有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，跟帕德梅一样，像个天使。

“为什么？”光剑相抵时，他盯着欧比旺的金色的眼瞳，声音几乎不属于他，“欧比旺，为什么是你！”

“我应该感到高兴。”欧比旺说罢果真无比讽刺地笑了起来，“因为你的信任。”

安纳金悲哀地摇头，“不，是失望。”

他猛地向身侧滑动剑刃，伴随着一阵刺耳的嗡鸣，他摆脱了压制，驱动原力将欧比旺推向身后的墙壁。他紧随其后一跃而上，用光剑虚虚地抵住他的脖子。

欧比旺没有做出任何抵抗，就像是知道安纳金不会对自己痛下杀手——在刚才的对决中，他们中的任何一方都没有置对方于死地的念头——他放松身体，好整以暇地等着安纳金开口。安纳金在他的注视下觉得避无可避，千言万语在喉头辗转过几轮，最终徒劳地发觉，他想问的一直只有一个“为什么”而已。

他并没有占到上风，从始至终，带着仰望上位者的方式爱着欧比旺，那是他的灯塔和航标，一旦失去，他就会不知所措。

 **你从来没有好好领悟绝地信条是不是？** ——他几乎可以听到欧比旺这么笑着责备他。

“没有什么为什么。”欧比旺柔和地开口，就像过去教导他时一模一样，没有责备和不耐，“我就是我，从来如此。”

与他温柔的言语相背，安纳金忽然感到一股不容忽视的巨大力量从四面八方包裹了他，迫使他松开光剑，固定住他的四肢，让他慢慢跪坐在地上。他从来不知道欧比旺拥有这种力量。西斯尊主站直了身体，安纳金感到一个虚虚的圆环就悬停在他的脖颈处。

而后，欧比旺单膝跪在他面前，目光因为仰头的动作显得那么恳切和真诚，然而他只感到彻骨的战栗，血液一寸一寸地变冷。

欧比旺开口，循循善诱， **我恳求你，留在我的身边，安纳金。**

此刻，在科洛桑的另一头，绝地圣殿的火光烧透了浓黑的天际，烟尘遮蔽星星，原力中的尖叫已经平息，只剩下一片黯然的空寂。

原力场包裹着他，西斯的双手捧住他的脸，之前正是这双手挥动光剑，杀死他亲密的好友，杀死圣殿的学徒甚至幼童；同样是这双手操控全局，将战火烧遍银河系。现在这双手与他脸颊相贴，一如从前温暖干燥的触感，但他却感到有湿黏的血液顺着毛孔向下渗去，让他胃里一阵翻腾。

“绝不可能！”安纳金从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“我不明白。我以为我们已经互相表明了心意。”西斯皱着眉，那看起来并非是生气而是受伤，他直白地说，“你记得你说过吗，我们生死与共。”

“你是西斯尊主，绝地誓死消灭的人。”安纳金 像是想到什么，有些讥诮地笑起来，笑声里仿佛揉进了一把碎石，“这还是你教导我的。”

“我别无选择，安纳金。一切新制度的建立总是充满了谎言和牺牲。”欧比旺凑过来拥抱他，很好，这样他就看不见他丑陋的金瞳了，“但除此之外，我对你毫无保留。”

“不，你利用了我。”安纳金咬牙道。

“哪一部分？”

我的信任和爱。他没有说出口，然而西斯仿佛洞穿他的内心。

“我向你回报了我的信任和爱，以我自己的身份。”欧比旺推远了一点他们之间的距离，定定地看着他，“我是西斯还是绝地，这两者到底有什么区别？”

“我爱我的师父，绝地大师欧比旺·肯诺比。”安纳金偏过头合上双眼，声音中隐藏痛苦，“你不再是了。”

他感到环绕喉咙的那个圆环颤动了一下，似乎是彻底放弃一般地说出心底那句话：“也许你从来都不是。”

一只手扶上他的肩膀，安纳金猛地睁开眼睛。

“你怎么了？”

欧比旺的声音从枕边传来，把他的思绪从冥想中拉回现实。他将视线移向窗外，外面天色已经有些微明。

“我做了个梦。”他撒谎道。

“你让我不舒服了，安纳金。”半晌，欧比旺呼出一口气，淡淡地开口。他侧过身，隐约的光亮中安纳金看到他一瞬不瞬地望着自己，神情恻恻，额头上覆着一层晶亮的汗水。

安纳金随即想起他们正被原力以一种特殊的纽带相连着，双胞胎的存在分享了体内一部分的迷地原虫，让欧比旺难以招架他冥想时的原力波动。

“对不起。”他顿了一顿，伸出手把欧比旺揽到身前，将不安和痛苦的情绪远远散去，让原力中的澄澈安宁包裹住他。安纳金不知道他在面对这种神情时依然会感到歉疚，并且下意识地作出保证，“我不会再伤害你了，还有孩子。”

西斯像猫一样抵着他的下颚蹭了蹭，哼出一个意义不明的闷闷的单音节。

他们在这时会有一种心照不宣的默契，沉默是愉快的，他们都不急着用多余的话来打破这沉默。他的目光飘飘荡荡，拂过房间里的每一寸角落，即使生活再久的时间，他对这里的任何一件东西也无法生出熟悉感。

大概是他开始真正领悟弃绝依恋背后的那句话，失去了的永不复归。


	2. Chapter 2

**赌得狠过凶徒，梦中都带刀。** *

欧比旺处置被俘的叛军成员不需要任何准备，只要他想，万物都可以是武器。两根手指，收拢成半个环形，挤压出喉管的空气，碾断脆弱的颈骨。他在最后一刻改变主意，因为认出叛军的首领来自纳布，但并非出于仁慈才有此决断。

在宫殿内，安纳金被邀请坐在他身旁，宽敞的座椅容下他们两个人还有盈余。欧比旺无意掩饰孕育双胞胎五个多月的肚子，懒洋洋地靠在安纳金身上。神祗遣送神子向人间布道，原力是它栖身的子宫。全银河都应该感谢原力的恩赐，他们的皇帝和最后的绝地大师将为帝国诞下强大的后代。

**他们的** ，后代。

然后例行公事审问，姓名、身份、目的、受谁指使，都是动一动心思就能完整阅读的片段。安纳金一言不发，不阻拦也不生气，似乎习惯了他隔三差五的试探。他终于觉得厌倦，冲卫队摆手像驱散一片飞扬的尘土。

“天行者将军——”阶下囚的眼中似乎有某种期许。

久远的称呼让紧贴的另一具身体肌肉紧绷，欧比旺转过头看到他尖锐的下颌线，牙关松开又闭紧。安纳金平复了一下呼吸，说别——“杀”字在喉头被吞咽回去——折磨他。

欧比旺覆上他攥着的拳头，凑上去亲吻他的耳垂，高高兴兴地回答说如你所愿。而后是颈骨折断的声响。

欧比旺亲手处置过很多人，绝地、叛军、不称心的手下。

在最初的时候，安纳金拒绝他的触碰，欧比旺以为他在因为那个原力抑制项圈生气。他蹲在安纳金面前，既真诚又毫无悔意，说对不起，但是不这样你会离开我的。

你不可能永远把我关在这里。我不会留在你身边。

欧比旺伸手抚摸他右眼的伤疤，然后一路滑到他被固定住的右手。他解开他的手套，漂亮的金属手，他把侧脸贴上去，感受到相碰的那部分悬殊的热量差在一点点消失。

共和国和绝地委员会利用你，你的朋友带着目的接近你。欧比旺说，他们希望你为他们的理想而战，但我只是爱你，希望你留下来。

除此之外别无他求。

安纳金的回答是没有回答。

欧比旺没有生气。他轻柔地微笑。黑暗被一道科洛桑的人造月光射穿，如果也有什么可以这样把他们穿透相连，他若无其事地想，就像一对连体婴，一个人的血液在另一个人的血管里奔流，从生命起始就亲密无间，永久地合二为一。

第一次尝试堪称惨烈。

安纳金被固定在宽敞的座椅上仿佛一具死尸，任由西斯将他的下身含进嘴里。温热的口腔包裹让他猛地灌入一口空气，肺腔饱涨发疼，任人摆布的耻辱和一股莫名的酸涩让太阳穴随着心脏剧烈鼓动。

西斯将蓄了很多年的胡子剃尽，尽管两鬓已经掺杂了几缕白发，他的样子看起来还可以称得上年轻。他跪在地上把安纳金的阴茎吞进嘴里，用柔软的嘴唇吮吸柱身，每一次张合都将尺寸可观的东西没入更深更狭窄的咽喉处。此前他没有为别人干过口活，等鼻尖碰到安纳金鼠蹊部的毛发，阴茎的前端撑开他的喉管，他大张着嘴，颞颌关节麻木，仿佛连同气管里的空气也被挤压了出去，忍不住一阵干呕，因为短暂的缺氧和咽呕反应眼眶发热，很快逼出了生理性泪水。

安纳金因为被包裹在紧窄收缩的口腔而难以自制地闷哼一声。如果他没有被绑住，有一瞬间，太舒适的感觉让他想要将欧比旺的头狠狠摁向自己的下腹，撞击脆弱的咽喉，让阴茎捅进更深的地方，让他因为窒息而颤动。但那只是一瞬间，他的生理服从于短暂的快感，让他的意识更为清醒。

清醒让他感到了厌恶。

够了。安纳金的声音让自己也吓了一跳，低哑得仿佛碾碎了一把石子。

欧比旺红着眼睛抬头，他刚从一阵呕吐感中缓过来，开始慢慢舔舐柱身的皱褶，口水不断从酸痛的嘴角流出来。安纳金觉得他像一块湿淋淋的脏抹布。

他的欧比旺不是这样的，他是一片阳光普照的明媚草场，让人感到温暖和安宁。而不是像这样侮辱一般地侵犯他。

我说不要再继续了！安纳金恼火地低吼着，牵动锁链哗啦作响。

西斯只动了动手指就让他闭上了嘴。安纳金恨脖子上的原力抑制器，那就像一道锁，将他隔绝在原力之外，让他不得不听命摆布。

欧比旺舔硬了他的阴茎，便将它从嘴里撤出来。他站起身的时候，安纳金才发现外袍下西斯的下身不着一缕，两条笔直的腿跨坐在他的身体两边。当他惊恐地发现西斯要做什么时，欧比旺已经扶着他挺立的下身抵在自己的后穴。

只是草草扩张过的甬道生涩又艰难地容纳着那根阴茎，两个人都不怎么好受。他像在往身体里钉一根钉子，一寸一寸地深入，娇嫩的内壁被摩擦得红肿疼痛，继而流出鲜血。他靠在安纳金的肩膀上喘息了一阵，然后咬牙向下坐去。

他们同时发出一声呻吟。

欧比旺的声音里更多的是哭叫。他全身都在剧烈颤抖，几乎把全身的重量都压在安纳金肩头，后背一阵烫热一阵冰凉。他借着血液的润滑缓慢地耸动，疼痛像引燃引线的火星，顺着脊背上窜在脑海中爆炸。疼痛严丝合缝地填满了他的感官，他感到了另一个层面上的无比满足。

失神的眩晕里，他听到安纳金哽咽着说：我恨你。

于是他摸索着去吻安纳金的脸，发现上面满是泪水。我爱你。他说。我爱你安纳金。

有一天晚上欧比旺问他还记不记得在追赶赏金猎人时莽撞地丢了光剑的事。

安纳金干巴巴地说记得。他记得欧比旺说这把武器是你的生命。他还记得更早之前他从欧比旺手里重新接过光剑，决定跟他一同走完绝地之路。

但现在这把光剑被欧比旺握在手里，尾端一点点挤进紧涩的后穴，剑柄的凹凸碾着柔软娇弱的肠壁，他疼得浑身绷紧，哭声哽在喉咙里，呼吸又浅又快，冷汗将散乱的额发打湿，手指抖得几乎握不住剑柄。他强迫自己放松肌肉，顺从地包裹侵入身体的异物，等逐渐适应，再将剑柄向里推进一点。他觉得括约肌已经被撑到麻木，肠液混着血流出来，滴在地毯上，他摸了一手粘腻恶心的液体。

上一次的性爱堪称失败，只有疼痛没有快感，所以帝国的皇帝像个雏妓一样地讨好他，忍着疼，流着血，把冷硬不平的金属捅进自己的屁股做扩张，为了让他的阴茎更顺利地进入。

而实际上，绝地的武器和绝地都是他用强奸性质的性爱所羞辱的对象。

安纳金忽然冷静地好奇着他为了留住自己可以做到哪一步。

欧比旺轻哼着握着光剑将它反复在体内抽送，金属被后穴咬得滚烫，逐渐放松的肌肉被轻松地撑开，随着进出而翻卷，水声淫靡。

他很快把光剑丢到一边，几乎合不拢双腿地从地上站起，血水顺着腿根流下来，他踉跄地走了两步，拉着安纳金倒在床上。

欧比旺把差不多整个身体的重量都压在他身上。这次阴茎进入得很轻易，顺着操开的穴口被深深地吸了进去，肠壁的灼热和紧致让他忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。安纳金别过脸，将目光投向窗外。

窗外的灯火融化成一片橙红的液态物，缓慢地流淌。

欧比旺还是觉得疼。性器捅过受伤流血的内壁，在他身体里横行无忌，但这是他求来的。他好像重新找回掌控感官的能力，断断续续，不容置喙地宣告：安纳金，我和你，唯一的西斯和唯一的绝地，我们就是原力的平衡。

安纳金的胯骨被撞得麻木，欲望烧上了他的大脑，驱使他不满地掐住西斯的腰，坐起身将阴茎送向另一个角度，然后用力一顶，欧比旺闷哼一声几乎立刻软倒在他身上。

“你能给我什么？”欧比旺的脑袋垂在他肩头，在他看不见的另一侧，安纳金眼神冷淡，讥诮地笑着问。

“我会……嗯……给你你想……要的……啊……索罗苏布定制飞车。”

“还有呢？”他找准那个点狠狠地撞击，淫水从肿胀的后穴汩汩流出，西斯伏在他身上呜咽着求饶，他扇了一下他的臀瓣，冷酷地催促：说话。

“给你……唔……整个……嗯啊……科洛桑，给你一个……嗯……强大的……啊，嗯……帝国。”

安纳金报复般地不断挺动，绝地有着年轻强壮的身体，用蛮力开拓着他的身体，就像是要将他的内脏都顶得移位。他不住地干呕，生理性的泪水淌下来。

“给……啊，呃啊……你要的……唔……和平。”

快感早就已经盖过了疼痛，他在半缺氧的状态下瞳孔涣散，身体瘫软，心脏飞快搏动的声响鼓动耳膜，双臂缠在安纳金身上如同春藤绕树，开口不成调子。

“啊嗯……给你……啊……快乐……唔啊……”

最后那一下仿佛在他神经末梢打了个火星，他全身过电般地剧烈抽搐，猛地绞紧了后穴。安纳金的精液全数灌进他的肠子，直到他的小腹微微隆起才停止。

他在高潮的空白中昏沉又满足地呢喃，给你一切。

—  
*麦浚龙《生死疲劳》


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NPC第一人称  
> 别骂了，我在爬了

羊的身，蛇的心事，需要蛇抱拥。

当我拿着数据板穿过沉闷狭长的走廊，心里相当不安。我不知道怎么形容那种感觉，就像被泡在巴克塔罐里起起伏伏，找不到着陆的支点。也许只是因为通往皇帝办公室的唯一过道铺上了厚重的地毯，我的脚步落在上面没有任何回音。而等我敲开办公室的门，那种不安忽然有了更为具象化的投射。

安纳金·天行者也在这里——我鄙夷了自己一下，不然他会在哪里——在巨大落地窗为背景的视野中，他就随意地坐在皇帝的办公桌边上，双手撑在身体两侧，上半身微微向后倒，两条腿不经意地前后晃动着。而默许这种僭越的皇帝本人坐在宽敞的座椅上，那个位置曾经属于一位来自纳布的共和国议长。

在天行者面前说这些是否合适，我并不确定。现在，我手上正有一份关于纳布叛军的报告，尽管已经过去两个多月，在这两个多月里一些事情在悄然改变，绝地大师略有松动的态度似乎说明了皇帝的坚持得到了一点回应，在他的眼神中我看到的并不是怜悯或是忍耐，而确然有爱。毫无疑问，那其中有一部分原因是他对自己尚未出世的孩子心存柔软。

然而，那日剑拔弩张的情景仍然在我脑海中挥之不去，他们对对方恶语相向，空气中似乎有劈啪作响的火星在炸开。我离开时，听到了一片物品扫落在地的声响。

“盖利亚！”

当皇帝的质问声钻进我的耳朵，数据板在我手里滑了一下，差点摔在地上。我意识到我在这里傻站了很久时间，天行者也已经转过来，抱着胳膊不远不近地站在皇帝身侧。

我让唾液湿润了一下干涩的口腔，目光在他们两人之间来回扫视了几次，然后尽量不带感情地陈述事实。“陛下，这是来自外环的战报。纳布的叛军正在试图和外环的多根、维斯特结盟联军。我们的舰队俘获了部分人员，包括几名叛军首领，尼克将军请示您是否将他们送回首都审判关押，或是就地处决？”

“帕德梅的谈判功夫不输我当年。”皇帝挑了一下眉，没有立刻回复我，他笑着抬头看了看天行者，轻描淡写地评述道，似乎意有所指。

我很担心天行者会像上一次一样暴怒继而牵连到我，但是没有。他甚至没有表露出明显的生气的神情，只是轻微皱眉，十分平静地开口：“你记得你答应过我的事。”

皇帝顿了很久，我能感受到空气中令人胃部纠紧的僵持。他们互相对峙，谁也没有想要退让，皇帝没有像往常一样迁就他。

我也许不该说起这些的，可——谁都知道天行者大师和阿米达拉议员过去的关系，即使他们因为身份的缘故没能走到一起，他们之间的深厚感情已经不需要任何别的佐证。皇帝一直非常在意他们的关系，他对天行者几乎无条件地忍让和顺从，只有在这一点上，他强硬地对抗他，甚至为此差一点失去了孩子。

“我讨厌你提这些。”皇帝对天行者说完，继而转向我，“我不想再跟他们玩营救陷阱的把戏了。”他十分不耐地冷笑了一声，然后轻飘飘地说道：“处决他们。”

我脚跟一碰，“是！”

“为什么？”天行者的声音几乎跟我同时响起。

皇帝没有回答，只是面无表情地说：“希望我们的帕德梅不要再做出更越线的举动，这次只是警告。”

“你答应过不杀她。”

“我不会，但我可以让她再也走不出纳布的宫殿。”皇帝语气冷硬地结束这场争辩，“你没有资格跟我讨价还价。”

我已经走出了通往办公室的那段狭窄走廊，迎面有几个熟悉的面孔向我点头致意，白色的制服在我眼前一闪而过，又脚步匆匆地离开，有一个还撞上了我的肩膀。

我总不想提起那件事，每当有人问起我，我都惊讶于自己还有机会开口讲述它。

我所能了解到的最早的事从我接到命令抓捕潜入的叛军开始，而他们的目标是营救被俘虏的绝地大师。

俘虏，在我看来，远没有那么简单。皇帝对天行者的感情难以用三言两语说清，谁都不敢提起，旧共和国时期他们曾经是最亲密的绝地师徒，也许正因为如此皇帝从来没有伤害过他。他看向天行者的眼神总是带着某种狂热和恳切，他给绝地戴上原力抑制器，拿走了他的光剑，再给他最好的一切，并自以为是爱。至于天行者，他的痛苦和矛盾已经是最清楚的答案。

皇帝纡尊降贵亲自在停机层平台等到了绝地和前纳布议员，我带着小队从后面追来时，古怪的气氛在他们之中蔓延开来。接应的叛军已经被处决了，他没有亲自动手，而是交予了他的卫兵处置，倒在他脚边的尸体溢出的血沾上了他白色的披风，随着一阵风扬起如同罗桑鸟的红白点缀的翅膀。

在一片不安的沉默中，我十分意外地发觉西斯脸上并无太多的震怒，他望着昔日好友的表情堪称温和。冒犯地说，过去我在全息网上见过绝地大师欧比旺·肯诺比的海报和采访，为他独一无二的风采而着迷，除了属于西斯的金色眼瞳，他看起来与那时的他别无二致。

不过。我背着手站在一边。现在天行者和阿米达拉正被卫兵缚住双手强迫跪在地上，但皇帝并没有制止他们粗鲁的行为，他享受这种臣服，并且不介意利用自己的力量来迫使别人屈从。

“帕德梅，我很高兴跟你再见面。”他说，“虽然现在这样的场合不是那么体面。我们完全可以不必如此。”

阿米达拉的脸上交织着愤怒与痛惜。在旧共和国时期，这位女议员的能力与智慧曾让无数人称道，在帝国成立后她毅然加入反叛军再次投身战斗，并且从未放弃寻找天行者的下落。

“我到现在还是不敢相信，”她摇着头，眼中满是陌生，“你骗了我们所有人，皇帝陛下。”

西斯竖起一根手指贴上嘴唇，“别那么刻薄，我亲爱的帕德梅。即使你选择站在叛军那一边，我仍然把你当做是我的朋友。”

“我很抱歉，我记得在我们还是朋友的时候，我们都在为挽救共和国而战。”

“我不明白你和安纳金都喜欢把私人感情和政治牵扯在一起。”

“那不是政治。”绝地忽然开口，他停顿了一会儿，似乎是根本找不到合适的措辞，“你的确不明白。”

这时，我才将目光分给一旁的天行者。他脖子上的原力抑制项圈是皇帝为了留住他的一道锁，也像一个耻辱的标志。他已经和我记忆中全息网上神采飞扬的年轻人大不一样，但也可以说，这种深沉平静地抗争让他看起来更像一个饱经风霜但信念顽强的绝地了。

“这就是你不肯留下来的理由？”西斯踱了一圈，踹开地上的尸体，又回到天行者面前，压抑已久的失望在他眉眼之间满溢出来，“效忠你该死的民主共和。”

“你没有权利把安纳金关在这里！”阿米达拉愤怒地呵斥着，我从来没有听到过这位女议员如此粗生粗气地说话，“在没有经过审判定罪之前的任何私人囚禁仍然是违法的，即使是在帝国！”

“我的权力让我有这个权利。”皇帝语气冷硬，他直起身，我看到那种不容置喙的威严在他脸上重新出现，那是他平日最惯用的神情。

但阿米达拉没有因为他的态度转变而退缩，她摇摇头，“你不可能永远留住他。”

“帕德梅！”天行者严厉地警告，不想她说出更多激怒西斯的话。

接下来的事——我希望我当时并不在现场，从他们的对峙中，就仿佛注定了要让对方感到头晕目眩的刺痛，不管哪一个，都要为了自己的立场，去反抗另一个人。

“你对他的爱抵不过你的自私和占有欲，安纳金不需要任何人决定他的命运，过去和现在都是如此。”阿米达拉抬起头，“你不懂安纳金，你没有了解过他的真心，你只是一厢情愿。”

“说到自私，帕德梅，我以为你没有立场来指责我。”西斯的目光在面前两人之间来回扫视，“你曾经不顾各自的身份要和安纳金在一起的时候，而我没有向委员会告发已经是最大的宽容。”

“你当然不会告发。”阿米达拉几乎要笑出来，“因为你也爱他。”

“爱”这个词像落下的一记耳光，让天行者浑身一抖，痛苦缓缓浮现在他的脸上，“够了！”他声音颤抖，“放了她吧。”

而皇帝似乎真的思考了片刻，西斯习惯性地摸着下巴，他下半脸的表情消失在遮挡的手掌下。“不。”他突然背过身重新盯着绝地，“我没有理由放过一个叛军首领。”

然后毫无征兆地，阿米达拉的脸色变得十分难看，她张开嘴试图让空气重新流过肺部，但只能发出嘶嘶的声响。西斯的手收拢成环，在他手指间赋予的力量可以轻易折断她的颈骨。她的脚尖逐渐离开地面，没有支点的身体痛苦地挣扎着。

而天行者，他眼中满是绝望的神色，怒吼着，呼喊着女议员的名字，因为被剥夺了与原力的连结而被几名卫兵强硬地摁在原地。他同样在徒劳地挣扎，目眦欲裂，窒息已经让阿米达拉的动作变得滞缓而艰难，眼神也已经开始涣散。天行者双唇颤抖，额前的头发狼狈地垂下来，然而在他开口的时候，他的声音忽然变得格外冷静。

“我求你放开她，欧比旺。”天行者抬起目光。

我猝然一惊，这是没有人再提起的名字。而西斯因为这个称呼而身形一顿，他收紧的手指有一瞬地松动。

“欧比旺！”天行者再次开口，这次他的视线和声音同样蕴含重量，“我跟你回去。”

西斯如愿地松开了手。


	4. Chapter 4

/所有卑劣残忍善良自尊都来自于灵魂。

安纳金毫不怀疑自己应当拥有这种能力，即使在绝地武士团覆灭的那个晚上，愤怒也仅仅操控了他须臾几个瞬间。

他听见那个领着一队人把自己带回皇帝办公室的军官犹豫了一阵是否要离开，脚跟几次碰在地毯上声音沉闷，似乎不愿久留，又担心他再度逃跑。

安纳金的心底已经没有多少怒火可言，那团灼烧心脏的炙火连同它着床的部分被完整地剥离开来，取而代之的只有一阵空洞的回响。当一道闪电在落地窗外阴沉的天空落下，西斯推门进来，披风一角沾着半干的血迹扫过他的身侧。欧比旺扭过身，对军官吩咐了一些无关紧要的事，后者便很快消失在合上的房门后。

天光黯淡下来，此刻的情形和那天有些相似，不同的是眼前没有炸开的榴弹和火光，脚下的半空车来人往，天际线延伸到本该是绝地圣殿的地方突兀地下陷。他花了接下来的一个月、一年、剩余的全部生命，始终没有习惯这个。

但他感到没什么意外的。有什么意外可言吗？安纳金自嘲地想。占据他五分之一人生的漫长骗局、陨落的绝地武士团、倒在他面前的帕德梅，和眼前的西斯尊主。想起自己竟然还有过让西斯回心转意的天真念头，一声短促的冷笑就像薄而尖利的刀刃分开喉管，冰冷和刺痛如影随形。

那个欧比旺·肯诺比真的存在过吗？这团阴影曾经将他笼罩，让他在混沌中摇摆不定，心存幻想。当他意识到一直以来他追逐的身影只是海市蜃楼，他开始对抗它，并且卓有成效。

“你不 _ **生气**_ 吗？”没想到是欧比旺先开的口，他比他矮了半头，抱着手臂靠在办公桌边，微微扬起下颚看他，紧绷的下颌线把高傲规束其中。

安纳金一派平静的神情迎上他的视线，抛去一个一模一样的问题：“ _ **你**_ 不生气吗？”

“当然生气。”欧比旺的眼神像蛇一样在他脸上拖出尾痕，语气却很松快，“但既然你愿意回来，我就不生气了。”

那是骗自己的鬼话。他心里嫉妒得发狂，带刺的藤蔓像在女巫的药水里浸泡后疯长，从里面长出来刺出心脏再紧紧绕起，血快渍满了胸腔，要从四面八方涌出来。他怎么不知道绝地向他低头是不情不愿地，是为了博得他一时的心软，是为了别人，但只要安纳金肯服软，哪怕只有一时，他就一定会回报这种堪称突如其来的盛情。而安纳金堂而皇之地利用了这一点，他这些天来第一次叫了他的名字，这让他太轻而易举地妥协了。

“我并不愿意，但是不得不。”绝地摇了摇头，他在他面前从来不掩饰内心任何的不满，“不愿意”“不想”“不爱”。事实上，他一直企图用坦白的拒绝让西斯死心而后放他生死自由，“你想把我永远留下，除非杀了我。”

“你知道我不会，安纳金。”欧比旺的声音轻柔地讨价还价，“你多留一天，帕德梅就多活一天，这样怎么样？”

他微微仰着脖颈，安纳金可以清楚地看到他喉结滑动。他离西斯有三步的距离，如果他大步冲上去，可以在西斯反应过来之前在他光洁的颈侧留下带血的齿痕。从前的安纳金一定会怒不可遏，但现在他只是站在原地冷冷地盯着西斯。

“你在害怕。”他说，语气像是议会审判。

西斯尊主也有恐惧的事吗？  
欧比旺收紧了抱在胸前的手臂。

“你说我害怕什么？”

“你怕我离开你，所以只能用这种方法威胁我留下，你知道我会答应，但你还是害怕。”他冷静异常地笑了一下，绝地面孔下久违的属于安纳金·天行者的焰光在他湛蓝的双眼中闪烁，“你看，即使你是西斯尊主、帝国的皇帝，也无法消除恐惧的魅影。”

“但讽刺的是，现在你唯一办不到的事，绝地大师欧比旺可以轻易办到。”

安纳金眼睛里的火光烫得他眼底发热。

“如果他可以办到的事，没有道理我就办不到。”西斯的声音哑了一瞬，随即恢复如常，抬起眼帘直直地盯着他，“我只在乎结果，不在乎手段。”

云从天上压下来，他朝西斯走近了一步。“我不怀疑。但你的心思太容易猜到了，皇帝陛下。”

这个称谓像是刺伤了他，欧比旺的手在身侧绞扭着披风，绷直的腰背向后抵着差不多要嵌进桌沿，阵阵疼痛在肌肉间蔓延，金色的瞳仁充满戒备地下压。

安纳金的声音里饱含令人齿酸的笑意，“你自以为可以掌控一切，可实际上，你自己才是那个可怜的囚犯……”

“闭嘴！”

西斯震怒地打断他的话，胸膛剧烈地起伏。桌上的物品震颤着，原力化成一个虚虚的圆环绕着他的颈项搏动，但安纳金毫不介意。惊慌和虚张声势的威严随着欧比旺的眼神晃动，而他现在放下了一切，放下他的痛苦、彷徨、畏惧和希望。

这让他从未如此清醒和无畏。

他冷静地继续说下去：“……低声下气地等着我来满足你。”

窗外积攒了半天的滂雨终于倾泻而下，狂风呼号，屋内却透不过一丝凉气。

接下来的时刻，他们纠缠在一起，像是一对要把对方置于死地的仇人。事实上情况也相差无几，安纳金将桌面上的物品尽数扫在了地上，厚重的地毯包裹住一连串碰撞，动静还不至于引来走廊里的卫兵。而欧比旺任由他揪扯着趴伏在宽阔的办公桌上，披风盖着光裸的双腿，然后后背附上另一层炙热的体温，安纳金沉默而粗暴地吮吻着他的耳垂和颈侧，像是要吸饱他的鲜血，发出湿黏响亮的水声。

无人不喜欢征服，这是人的天性。

他的机械右手隔着手套抚弄西斯的阴茎，粗糙的皮革摩擦着敏感的皱褶。西斯侧脸贴着冰冷的桌面，发出断断续续的呻吟，涎水从张开的嘴角流下来，忍不住想要扭动身体，但被他紧紧压在身下动弹不得。欧比旺这才发现安纳金对性爱并非生涩不通，在之前若干次由他主导的过程中绝地只是在被动的迎合，他甚至熟悉他每一处敏感点，喜好和厌恶，并在这时如数奉还。

安纳金左手扯开他的腰带，将手沿着衣摆探上去，在他软塌下去的腰部掐按着。欧比旺身上一向不算精瘦，但当他手掌贴着西斯腹部感受到那里隆起的细微弧度时仍然挑了挑眉头。他施力按了按，柔软但紧致的触感顺着指尖传达中枢，一股奇异的冲动如同新生的飓风在他脑海中打着旋。欧比旺为此在下身的快感间隙皱起眉头，一丝不适在安纳金按压的地方突突跳动，当快感重新涌上来，他很快忽略了它。

安纳金并不体贴，也不温柔，仿佛是为了报复他刚才的恶行，在他身上留下青紫的淤痕，但他并不介意绝地的粗鲁。他在皮肉的拧痛中摸索到快乐的开关，将它变成享受的筹码。事实上光是安纳金主动这件事就让他又硬又湿了。他希望后穴被安纳金的阴茎填满，希望熟悉的胀痛找上他，在这样的幻想中他收缩着穴口晕晕乎乎地将精液射在安纳金的手里。

绝地想的则完全是另一回事。占有并不意味着什么，顶多是一种佐证，证明欧比旺需要他，证明他才是拥有主动权的那个人。他就是西斯此刻赖以维生的原力，可以对他有求必应，也可以随时撤身离开。他用沾了精液的手指捅进高热的后穴，像刀刃劈开闭合的蚌壳，果断干脆地抵达了所能及的最深处，再在其中搜剐搅动。欧比旺仰起头，喉结不住地上下滚动，不让尖叫从嘴里溢出来。毫无征兆的侵入还是让他哽咽抽气，他眨掉一瞬间涌上来的眼泪，尽力调整呼吸让自己放松下来。

“你很喜欢这样是吗？”

他好像有听到外面浩浩荡荡的雨声，安纳金的声音从那里面传来，像一滴冰凉的雨水落在鼻尖。

“你很爱我吗？”

安纳金又加进一根手指，松软下来的穴口几乎邀请般地吞下了它，卖力地吮吸着。欧比旺张着嘴急促地喘息，更多抑扬的音调随着呼吸的频率泄出来，体内手指的勾弄让他说不出一句完整的话。

“说话。”

绝地说着揉摁上一处软肉，他双腿一软差点跪倒在地，但被另一条胳膊揽住了腰。

“趴好了，快回答我的问题。”

“啊……爱……我……啊……爱你……”

绝地像是满意他的表现，然后一切如期而至。安纳金插入他，将阴茎送进最深处，可是太深了，他怀疑自己快要被钉死在上面。安纳金抽送的力道蛮横无理，他趴伏在办公桌上，胃部抵着桌沿被一下下挤压，胃酸混着食糜想要从食道逆流上来，呕吐的感觉刺激着泪腺让他眼眶泛红，眼前的一切像被大雨冲刷着模糊不清。

他想要伸手摸摸自己的小腹，看看那里是不是被顶出了一个凸起的轮廓，或者是被捅穿了内脏，否则他不应该感受到这样尖锐的疼痛，在原力中朝他尖叫，剐蹭着他的神经，就像是粘合的细小触须被迫撕扯剥离他的身体。

他还是吐了，在嗅觉的刺激下食道痉挛得更加厉害，泛酸的胃液沾在胡须上，一边呛咳着一边不停干呕，然后被干得喉咙哽塞，呼吸困难，面对自己的呕吐物狼狈地流出眼泪。

“不要……啊……停下……安……停下来……疼……”

喉咙被胃酸灼烧得疼痛，欧比旺嘶哑地哭喊着，绝地的性器如同一把刀具在体内进进出出，腹腔剧烈的疼痛让他想要蜷缩身体，但安纳金把他拦腰捞起来，狠命地抽插着将精液尽数灌进他的体内。

等从高潮中回过神安纳金才看向欧比旺，在他放松支撑后西斯的身体瘫软下来与他一同滑坐到地上。他这时才发觉欧比旺脸色惨白，额头上汗如雨下。他下意识地侧身把自己蜷起来，紧咬着嘴唇，死死地按住小腹。

安纳金有些被吓住了，心中攒起的决心有了裂痕，他不得不屈服于那种生命中的惯性，担忧和慌张让他的表情看起来十分难看。“欧比旺……？”安纳金试探地开口，小声而紧张，随后他就看到了从西斯腿根淌下来的鲜血。

当盖利亚再次前往皇帝办公室的途中，惊讶地看到天行者抱着皇帝冲向医疗室的方向，匆忙中撞上了他的肩膀。


End file.
